Kunoichi Knapped
by Maid-Sama
Summary: this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it! Kiba and his fammily leave for a mission and leaves his two cousins behind. what happens when the pretty Kira Inuzuka meets the Stoic Uchiha Sasuke, and bothersome Haruno Sakura?
1. Departure

Today was a great shining day in konohagakure. Many jonin and chunin ranking ninja have just come home from long A-ranked missions. Today was also they day they as well.  
Kiba was sitting on the floor in his room packing essential items for the A-ranked mission that Tsunade-sama was sending him, his mother Tsume, and his sister Hana on. Kiba's cousins had been staying with his family while their parents Yachiru and Zaraki were currently on an ANBU mission. Tsume was currently down stairs explaining to Kira about how she was in charge, how she, Kiba, and Hana were going on a mission, and that Yachiru and Zaraki were finally coming back from the ANBU mission that they had been on for two years in one week. When Tsume was done, Kira hugged her and gave her, her farewell blessings since they had been ordered to leave affective immediately, once they got the command an hour ago.  
Kira ran up the stairs to give a farewell to Hana and Kiba. Once her words of 'Take care', 'Good Luck', and 'Be careful Mmkay?" were said and done with and over in Hana's room, she ran into Kiba's Room and tackled him into a hug.  
"I'm going to miss you the most." Exclaimed Kira  
"Seriously?" he asked almost with a skeptical expression.  
"Well, no Duh!, who else am I going to share our favorite smoothie….you know the one…Banana Berry Treat with?" she smiled happily as she spoke, he looked up at his favorite cousin with a content smile. Even though Kiara was his cousin as well; there were just simple reasons he didn't like her as much.

"if this makes you smile a little more happier, Hinamori and Ururu will miss you too. Even Kiara will miss you I'm sure of it!"  
Kira was a pretty teenager with long brown hair, while her twin had short brown hair. Kira always wore blue tank tops, blue jeans, and blue jean shorts during the summer and Kiara wore pink T-shirts, and jeans. Then in the winter Kira wore long blue, gray, and black stripped sweater shirts and flared bottom jeans. Kiara wore light pink long sleeved shirts that had had silver gems in a flower design on the right bottom corner combined the jeans.

"Oh really?" he asked keeping the same tone and expression.

"Of course!"

Kira sat down next to him to see all he was packing. When all of a sudden Kiara slammed the door open and walked in slowly looking around with her usual 'Where's Kiba need to intimidate him.' Look.

"Ok where did you hide it now?" she yelled accusingly pointing a finger at Kiba not even noticing her twin sitting on the other side of him.  
Kiba and Kira both anime sweats dropped. Kiba looked at the ceiling and sighed he didn't have time for messing around with the Inuzuka clans Baka. Thus one reason he didn't like her.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked boredly

"Kiras' Diary!" Kiara crossed her arms, hinting she was becoming impatient.  
"Why would he have my Diary?" asked Kira standing up looking furious because her sister hadn't noticed her presence.

"I saw you hand it to him last night!!!! Don't play dumb." She yelled "Besides I just wanted to see if you updated it."  
"True I did give it to him" Kira had gotten of the point of the conversation.

Kiba looked down at his stack of clothes and saw a cobalt blue notebook that had rhinestones in the shape of Kiras' birthmark which was on the right side of her neck was a crescent moon.  
"Um is this it?" said Kiba absent mindedly, as he held it up in plain sight.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she exclaimed happily as she grabbed for it.

Kiba stared; he knew when it came to women getting what the wanted, especially these two. Stay out of the way.

"Gomenasai Kiara" Kira did the hand signs to her favorite technique 'body flicker'. Now after doing the jutsu she had appeared sitting on his bed holding her diary. "But when your twin is a higher ranking chunin than you are, you don't do dumb things like that. Especially if something you want is sitting right in front of you. Wide open Kiara!" she sighed

"BAKA" shouted Kira.  
"Oi! Stop calling me that" Kiara fumed.

"That's beside the point stop going through Kiras' stuff!" she said

"Um, Kira, why are you talking in third person?" Kiara looked confused

"Tojikomeru." Kira crossed her arms now.

"Iie! And you win this round Sister, but next time I-"she was cut of by Kiba and Kira saying 'Baka...' "Stop it! Now back to what I was saying I will win!" she walked out the room.

"You sure you're going to be able to handle her Kira?" said Kiba with a concerned tone "along with yourself?"

"Of course." She turned to him, her expression calm again and smiled confidently.

"Hey Kira, why did you hide your diary in my stuff?"

"Because Kiara wouldn't find it if it went with you"

"And you trust me like that?"

"No, it's because I have a key to it" she said simply at Kiba.

"Oi!" he said

"Nani?"

"Well anyway...Alright if you say so" Kiba put all his stuff in his pack, and sat her diary on the dresser.

"Don't forget this" Kira handed him a red journal that said 'FANG' on the front in white rhinestones with a dog bone on the bottom. Kiba could tell that the stones had put hand applied by her. Kiba smiled in response. "Also don't forget to write down everything that happens on your week long mission to the village hidden in the rocks" she continued to smile "I'm Talkin details too"

"Alright Kira I will." Kiba put his backpack on and began downstairs for departure.

"Hey Kira...Can you watch Akamaru for me I don't want him getting anymore hurt since he's still recovering from last weeks mission"

"Oh sure Kiba! Hinamori will enjoy the company" replied Kira as they stepped out into the bright sunlight to meet up with Tsume, and Hana. Who were waiting for Kiba.

"Arigatou. And here's the house key" Kiba handed her the keys and headed off leaving Kira who was waving goodbye, Kiara who was still mad, and his best bud Akamaru behind.


	2. Compliments please a girl

"Well the day is young Kiara, how about we go shopping?" Kira turned to look at her twin.

"Too young she yawned

"Its only 9:30 in the mourning"

"Yeah? Well it's too early for me." She sighed

"I'm just going to hang out with Akamaru, Hinamori, and Ururu. Ok. So don't take it personal or anything Kira."

"Great. Then that leaves me to do whatever I want without you complaining!"

"To shay" Kiara took Akamarus' leash and left as Kira did the same.

Kira walked into Konoha's market place to go grocery shopping having in mind that she also had to feed the dogs and her pig of a sister. While done with shopping for food on her list of 'things needed to do to survive a week with Kiara' she thought she saw someone she thought Kiba knew. Just as she was about to run over to him the clerk repeated his earlier statement due to her not listening.

"70 yen please"

Kira snapped back into reality and paid him.

"Gomenasai!" she bowed then ran off over to him shopping nags and all.

"Ohayougozaimasu!" Kira bowed

"Hn?" he didn't even turn to look at the girl who was speaking to him.

"Watashi wa Kira Inuzuka desu. Not that pink haired fashion victim" she said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I know, I could tell. Your aura is very different from Sakuras'. So your Kira right? Kiba's cousin"

"Hai! I hope he said polite things about me." She smiled at him. She looked into his eyes. He was just a few inches taller than she was and he was 15 yrs old while she was only 14.

'Wow, he's got cute eyes' she thought. She didn't want to look away from him but how many more seconds could she possibly risk staring at him before her face was completely flushed.

"All good, none bad. But he never said that you were cute" Sasuke nodded simply "names Sasuke if you didn't know"

Kira could feel it; a blush was depriving hr cheeks.

"Mmyeah I know who you are…trust me on that. You serious…you think I'm c-cute?" she asked not believing the boy that she has a huge crush on called her cute. Sasuke just her cute. Her cute. Not Sakura. Her..HER!!

"Yeah" he nodded

'wow, this is so out of character for him (A/N: and it really is!) she thought.


	3. Ick its the Pink Thing

A/N: I'm in school right now so yeah. ugh boring. well anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"And how annoying you can be" he said simply with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Kira blinked "What!? I'm not annoying, I just crave attention." 'Wows, I'm really beginning to sound like Kiarra'

"Like now?" he questioned

"Yeah, I-I guess" she began to stutter, her face was fully flushed with pink and she was confused on what the subject was now about.

"Sasuke smiled he was sort of beginning to like Kira. 'I guess she's one of those easy to like and hard to hate type of girls. Unlike Sakura who is the total opposite.' he thought as he stared down at her.

"Mm…what?" she asked

"Oh it's nothing" he pushed those thoughts about her effortlessly

"Well later!" she waved to him and began to walk away.

"Wait"

"Uh, yeah Sasuke?"

"Just wanted to say, I enjoyed talking with you. Would you like to hangout sometime?"

"Umm…"she blushed returned. She noticed he was blushing slightly while his gaze was diverted towards the ground. "I'd like that…a lot"

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" said the fashion fo-pa victim. Sakura ran into him attempting to tackle him into a hug. Which for her failed miserably.

Since kira was standing in front of Sasuke hidden by his height. when sakura tackled him in caused him to fall forwards onto kira. Sakura hear a muffled sound when she stood up. she saw something far worse than the thought of her going out with rock lee. It was the simple fact that Sasuke and kira were kissing. As soon as sakura stood and the two had realized what really happened they both jumped to their feet quickly and stared at something that was around them.

"S-Sasuke-kun!, what are you doing with her?" said a shocked yet anger filled sakura.

"Well, we were just talking until you came" said Sasuke regaining his natural complexion and was looking at sakura now.

"Kay' let me rephrase that. What are you doing talking with a girl who is almost a pretty as me?"

"Almost as pretty? Girl look in the mirror…long and hard and see if you notice that hunormous forehead"

"What was that?" Sakura asked

"Did I stutter? You heard me" Kira said loosing her calm attitude.

"Oh whatever" then Sakura turned to leave and then walked away. Kira turned to look at Sasuke when she heard chuckling. He then looked at her with a smile and she quickly returned one back.

"Well I've got to get going bye Sasuke" she gave a small was bye and then ran off.

Sasuke waved bye "See ya!"

A/N: sorry this chapter and the last one have been so short. And sorry for not writing any disclaimers on chapter 1 & 2. Gomenasai. Well I hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here's my latest chapter! hope u enjoy it!

Time had flown by fast while kira was shopping, and buying stuff for the dogs. By now it was 12:05, lunch time in kira's book. She decided to stop by a local …well known Ramen shop.

Kira walked in and sat down in between a villager and a boy in an orange jump suit.Kira ordered some spicy beef ramen.the boy glanced at her, but every time kira felt his stare she'd look his way but, he'd face front when she did so.

'How annoying' she thought

The waitress, Amaya Koratani, brought her, her food .Amaya was bored, for some reason business wasn't booming today. It was quiet while they ate, until that nosey Amaya brought up the business…

"So naruto, still have that dream of becoming Hokage?''She asked

"Hai, I'm still chasing for it.Dabattayo!"He yelled with plenty of confidence

"You know…" kira interrupted "chasing after dreams is everything until you trip over a rock." she took another spoonful of ramen gracefully unlike naruto who was splashing it all over as he ate between words. A noodle from his soup splashed up on her cheek. She linked when it happened.

Naruto laughed at her "your funny and you have a noodle on your face. you should really consider learning manners"

'Look who's talking' she thought as she wiped the noodle off her face.

"What did you say? "Kira turned to look at him. "I have manners thank you."

"But" he began

"This isn't my noodle it's yours"

"It can't be. Then why is it on YOUR face" he asked

"Because you're the one without manners" Kira tried her hardest not to go off and yell at him.

Amaya laughed, they were very entertaining to her. Naruto kept that stupid smile on his face, so it was really hard for kira to stay upset with him. Kira looked up at the ceiling then down at her ramen. She sighed trying to forget how annoying he was acting.

"So are you a shinobi?" he asked

"Hai, I am" she looked at him.

"Oh I see, I mean you don't look like you would be…or stand for anything."

"I fight for everything I stand for and I cheer for the ones I'm not"

Naruto began to laugh thinking that was supposed to be funny.

"Do I know you?"

'What a stupid question.' she thought. Kira smiled "no probably not"

"Oh, well what's your rank?"

"I'm a high ranking chunin"

"Hmm….so who are you related to?" he questioned

"Inuzukas'"

"What? You mean your that jerks sister"

"Correction cousin" she smiled 'so this is the boy who beat kiba in the chunin selection exam.' she thought as she looked him in his blue eyes.

"Oh well kiba is still a jerk" naruto crossed his arms and applied a serious look on his face that only lasted for a moment, until he burst out laughing.

'Man. he can't even be serious for more than five whole seconds.' she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I don't see how you can say that Kiba is a jerk"

"Its simple he's all talk. He couldn't even back up a threat to beat me in the chunin exams."

"Hmm…"

"So anyway, I still can't believe you're his cousin!" exclaimed naruto

"How come?" she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well your not wearing that red face paint stuff, you don't have a dog sitting on your head, plus your way to pretty"

Kira blinked "I don't feel like wearing the paint unless I have to, my dog Hinamori is with Kiarras dog Ururu in the park and thank you your not at all bad looking yourself"

"Wait a second, who's Kiarra? And thank you very much"

"She's my twin sister. And you're welcome."

Kira left the total amount due for her meal plus a tip on the counter and stood up.

"I guess it was nice talking with you naruto. I hope I see you around, okay"

Kira smiled and walked out of the shop. She turned around to glance back only to find a grinning Naruto waving goodbye. Doing the same back in response she left and naruto went back to eating his eighteenth bowl of ramen.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review for your homegurl! And btw I don't own the names used in my story except Kiarras and Kira's. . And yeah I added bleach names. Bleach…..yeah it's that good.


End file.
